elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampirism (Online)
Vampirism is a disease in that has various effects on the character's appearance, resistances and even adds a new skill tree. It has four stages of severity, with every stage making the negative effects stronger but also reducing the cost of vampiric abilities. Stage one is the least severe one and four the most severe. Over time vampirism progresses to higher levels, and feeding on NPCs or other players resets vampirism to stage one. Vampirism will be revamped with the update; power will increase as one feeds, and new abilities and animations will be introduced.Dark Heart of Skyrim - Reveal Getting infected The player can get infected with vampirism by getting attacked by a vampire character, however not every vampire will infect the player. The ones that do infect the player can be found (albeit rarely) in the regions where each alliance's last questline takes place: Reaper's March for the Aldmeri Dominion, The Rift for the Ebonheart Pact, and Bangkorai for the Daggerfall Covenant, but only on a New Moon. Another way of obtaining the disease is by being fed on by another player who is afflicted with vampirism. Lastly it can be bought from the crown store for 1,500 crowns. Any player with lycanthropy is immune to vampirism and vice versa. After being infected the player will have to travel to the ritual site which can be found in the areas mentioned above. Negative effects Every vampire has a weakness to fire damage and regenerates health more slowly than as a humanoid. The health regeneration penalty and weakness to fire increases with every stage. Stage 2 *Your health regenerates 25% slower. *You take 15% more damage from fire. *Your Vampirism abilities cost 7% less and advance your stage. *Feeding reduces your vampirism stage, sneak up behind an enemy humanoid to feed. Stage 3 *Your health regenerates 50% slower *You take 20% more damage from fire *Your vampirism abilities cost 14% less and advance your stage. *Feeding reduces your vampirism stage, sneak up behind an enemy humanoid to feed. Stage 4 *Your health regenerates 75% slower *You take 25% more damage from fire *Your vampirism abilities cost 21% less and advance your stage *Feeding reduces your vampirism stage, sneak up behind an enemy humanoid to feed. Vampire skill tree Ultimate ability: *Bat Swarm (surrounds the caster with a swarm of bats, deals magic damage to nearby enemies for the duration) **Clouding Swarm: **Devouring Swarm: Active abilities: *Drain Essence (drains target's health, dealing Magic Damage and restoring 20%+ of missing health every second for 3 seconds) **Invigorating Drain **Midnight Drain *Mist Form (take 75% less damage, immunity to healing magic & control abilities, but cannot be healed and magicka recovery disabled) **Elusive Mist **Baleful Mist Passive abilities: *Savage Feeding (feeding stuns the victim for a couple of seconds) *Supernatural Recovery (increases magicka and stamina recovery by 5% - AT STAGE TWO) *Blood Ritual (allows the player to turn other players into vampires every 7 days) *Undeath (increases damage mitigation by up to 33% when under 30% health - AT VAMPIRISM STAGE 3) *Unnatural Resistance (health recovery increased in vampirism stages 2 through 4) *Dark Stalker (at Stage 4 - Ignore movement penalty when in crouch, and entering sneak is 50% faster at night) Updates *Update 6: Decreased the amount of damage you take from fire to 40% from 50%.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 7: Fixed an issue where you could unintentionally contract both Vampirism and Lycanthropy at the same time.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 7: Reduced the fire damage you receive to 25% from 40%. *Update 8: Vampire and Werewolf bites are now permanent, and can only be removed by getting a cure or fully transforming into a Vampire or Werewolf.Update 8 Patch Notes *Update 8: In the rare and unintended event you are able to obtain both the werewolf and vampire skill lines, you will now be considered a Vampire by default. You will be prevented from using the Werewolf Transformation or benefiting from its passive Stamina Recovery.Update 8 Patch Notes Gallery Vampirism Stages Full Body (Online).jpg|The four stages of vampirism on an Altmer See also *Noxiphilic Sanguivoria (Disease) *Lycanthropy (Online) Appearances * * * * * ** de:Vampirismus (Online) es:Vampirismo (Online) pt:Vampirismo (Online) Category:Online: Diseases Category:Online: Vampires